Love Is Everywhere
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart has to work on Valentine's Day much to his dismay but Ewan isn't going to let that get in the way.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm usually anti-valentine's day but I was talking about it with Chelle and she told me that I was only really bitter because I'm the type of person that believes you should show your love everyday (how well does she know me?!) and I agreed to take part in this task with my favourite pairing as always because they do always show their love so why not go all out on the one day where it's dedicated to be full of romance?**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Ewan, Jenny and the other OC's that might crop up!**

*******

**[Love is Everywhere]**

*******

"This is completely taking the piss!" Stuart ground out angrily as he walked into the office that morning, his hands appearing to be strangling the take out cup of coffee that he was holding. They were supposed to have this weekend off thanks to it being on the rota which had worked out perfectly for Stuart because it meant he had Valentines day with Ewan. However their latest serial killer had thought otherwise.

"I'm sure when he decided to murder that poor woman the first thought in his mind that he was fucking up your plans." Robbie teased in a cheery tone of voice causing Stuart to glare over at him, utter a string of insulting words before moving to slouch down on his chair so that he could wait for the boss to come through and give them the details of the murder and whatever else he had redeemed important to disturb their weekend off.

"Well normal killers that attack prostitutes have wives. Sociology suggests that men use prostitutes to take out their frustrations that they can't take out on their wives because it's against social norms." Jenny filled in as she walked into the office and she handed Jackie a muffin that she'd picked up from the canteen for her. "That should suggest that they have someone to spend the day with."

"Yet you don't so you shouldn't really care about being at work." Robbie filled in causing Jackie to glare at him for Jenny's sake even though Jenny knew that he was teasing her. Their attitude since her coming back to work in Glasgow had been icy because he still refused to have much to do with her. If they ever got the chance, they bitched or tried to bring the other one down.

"Robbie, you know I always do a little something with Leigh. It's not just about love for a partner. It can be the love between a friend or a child. I always buy her a little gift."

"I bet it's hard though not having your husband anymore." The sweetness in Robbie's voice made Jenny smile as she squeezed his arm.

"Let's just focus on the case." She said quickly as Burke walked out of his office to give them the latest details.

*******

It was now reaching six pm and they'd been stuck at the office all day with no signs of the day coming to an end. Stuart excused himself from the bullpen before moving out into the kitchen where he could use his mobile without anyone hearing him. He dialled one number. "_Ewan speaking."_ Stuart found himself smiling at the way his partner always answered the phone because he never bothered to look at the caller ID as he answered.

"Hello, it's me."

"_Oh hello, how is it going with your corpse?"_

"It's not my corpse." Stuart said with amusement lacing his tone. Ewan had always found his work with dead bodies intriguing and Stuart had always assumed that was because he was used to narcotics being at his door while here he has homicide living with him. "I have a confession..."

"_You don't think Burke is going to let you off for our reservations tonight?"_ Stuart noticed how clipped Ewan's tone was and he felt almost immediately guilty. It wasn't often that Ewan went to all the effort to spoil Stuart. Since moving in together and raising Ronan, they'd got into the steady pattern of married life where they were lucky to have a minute to themselves let alone a fully evening.

"I'm sorry."

"_Hey, it's not your fault. You have a job to do. We can't have any more prostitutes murdered off or then I'm out of a job!"_ Stuart found himself smiling despite how bad he felt. He knew that Ewan was also fed up of the police accusing him of being a pimp to the ladies of the night that worked around his nightclubs.

"I feel really bad because you went to all that effort!"

"_Look I can just cancel the meal and we can do something else tomorrow or maybe when you get in tonight if you're not completely wiped out,"_ which they both knew was going to happen because Burke had had Stuart and the rest of the team chasing all over Glasgow as per usual.

"Okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"_Shrivel up and die." _The seriousness in Ewan's voice made Stuart burst out laughing as he realised that he was completely true about that. Since Ewan had come along, Stuart had been the happiest in years.

"Probably." He agreed before sighing. "I guess I'd best get back to the job."

"_That's right oh breadwinner of ours."_ The teasing made Stuart feel a little bit better even though everyone knew that Ewan was the one that brought the most money back into the house. _"Ring me when you get off and I'll come pick you up."_

"Thank you." He said smiling. "I love you."

"_I love you too."_ Then Stuart was greeted by the dial tone. He really needed to teach his loving partner some phone manners like actually saying goodbye.

*******

An hour had gone by since Stuart's phone call to Ewan and since then he'd noticed that Jackie was acting extremely weird. He decided that it was just how she acted every Valentine's Day, which wasn't too far off because she was always bitching that she never had anyone to spend it with. The most shocking thing to Stuart though was when he caught her, Jenny and Robbie all whispering in the kitchen like a bunch of school girls. "What's happening in here?" He asked moving into grab a can of pop out of the fridge.

"Nothing." Jenny said calmly and Stuart knew not to challenge her because she was too good at lying. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're bitching about me at least say it to my face guys!" He said in a playful tone of voice before walking back out of the kitchen and sighing when they started to whisper again.

*******

"Stuart, I need you in the interrogation room." Stuart looked up at Burke, his eyebrows raised in confusion. He didn't even know that they'd picked up a suspect or witness to interrogate so he just shrugged his shoulders and followed his boss. He was even more confused because Stuart wasn't normally the detective Burke selected to interrogate witnesses or suspects.

They arrived at the door and Burke waved his hand at the door. "Are you not coming in too?"

"Do you need me to hold your hand like?" Stuart decided not to mention that Burke normally did hold his hand or he made Robbie or Jackie or even Jenny assist him with interrogations. Instead he just opened the door and moved in. He froze.

The interrogation room was covered in fairy lights, the table had been covered with a checked red and white table cloth while a candle flickered in the middle. Ewan rose from his seat and Stuart saw that he was wearing one of his best suits. He smiled at him before twirling. "What are you doing?" Stuart found himself asking after a few moment's silence. Ewan moved towards him and took hold of the lapels to his jacket.

"Well I knew that you really wanted to do something so I rang Burke and asked him if this would be okay. He said it was fine which was weird because you know, I didn't take Burke as the romantic type." He said smiling lightly and Stuart found himself smiling.

"You realise they film through that mirror, yeah?"

"Meaning we get to give them a good show later on?" The seduction in Ewan's voice made Stuart laugh as he leant in and took hold of his lover's lips, a smile forming half way through as he realised that no one else in the world would actually think about holding a romantic meal in the middle of a police interrogation room especially seeing as they'd spent many hours of their life being interrogated in one.

"Meaning Burke just heard you say that about him." Stuart filled in and smiled at the horror that darted across Ewan's face.

"He knows I love him really." He said affectionately before taking hold of Stuart's hand and dragging him over to the table where there was a lovely meal of Chinese cartons and a bottle of red wine even though Stuart knew that he'd probably only be allowed one glass because he was still on duty.

"How romantic..." He teased causing Ewan to wink at him.

"I was going to cook then realised that I wanted you to stay alive after it all." Stuart laughed as he sat down where Ewan had told him to before starting to put some food on his plate.

*******

Their meal was drawing to a close and Stuart looked over at Ewan, a soft smile highlighting his face but the look caused Ewan to panic as he started to rub at his face, "What did I miss my mouth?"

"No." He leant over and took hold of his hands. "I don't know how I managed to catch you."

"Well you see it was a big accident. You believed I was a murderer yet you couldn't refuse my charm and ended up in my bed." The wink on the end caused Stuart to chuckle as he shook his head.

"Thanks for reminding me that I thought you were that special I could risk my job." He whispered before looking over at him. "I'm sorry you had to spend your valentine's night in an interrogation room, Ewan."

"Stuart, I would have spent it in the sewers if it meant that I got to spend it with you." He promised before reaching down onto the floor and picking up a rose which he handed out to Stuart. Stuart took it and smiled

"You cheapskate, its fake!" He laughed as he shook his head and Ewan started to shake his head as he reached over and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips.

"I'll love you until the last petal falls." He said and Stuart got the point and just smiled at back.

"I love you."

*******

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it wasn't completely soppy like some of my other ones but meh, it was still S/E fluff and that's all good **


End file.
